


Get Out Alive

by Walls_Could_Talk



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Discrimination, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mild Angst, Multi, Supernatural Elements, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 23:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18927055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walls_Could_Talk/pseuds/Walls_Could_Talk
Summary: In a world where there are two separate types of humankind. There is a fine line between the unnatural to the normal day modern citizen. These 'unnatural' beings have abilities that no everyday human can perceive and are often seen as a danger to society and mankind and all are to be admitted to an experimental hospital immediately to keep out from the human world.Malena, a simple girl with a dangerous ability that could cause greater impact to the people around her, and her younger sister Violet, whose powers are yet to have scratched the surface of what she is capable of doing, are pawns in a game in which they live their lives trapped behind the same four walls that they've lived to call home.The pawns, however, maybe flipped when their escape plan drives them to two simple librarians who now have to hide two 'threats' to society from being captured and dragged back to those same four walls.Because it's just the world up against these two girls nowand it's either fight for freedom or give up and live their lives being seen as monsters.





	Get Out Alive

Subject 0-067  
Testing Completed

Soft milky blue eyes gazed around the room with a sense of curiosity dripping out from her soft yet knowing features. The smaller female blinked and just stared at the much taller and slimmer professor in front of her, knowing exactly what those next words would be coming out of her mouth. After all, she always said it after each testing had been completed without error,

"Thank you for your time and cooperation, Violet."

Right.  
Violet was her name. Of course she only allowed her professor to call her by her first name, a piece of her trusting the much older professor as in return she was allowed to call the older female by her maiden name, granted she's said before that she didn't enjoy her first name so who was to blame for that?

"You're welcome, Gwen," Violet responded in a hushed tone but lightly smiled at Gwen who returned it sincerely.

She had suddenly stood up, "You can still see them right?" She asked.

"As always." Violet had a simple ability. That ability is linked to the factor that she was born blind. But can still see the aura's of every person, leaving behind a small outline of a certain color in their place. Although she's been able to figure out most colors, there's one that's always been a mystery to her. Black. It didn't represent unhappiness as she would've thought at first, or sadness either, as strange as it was most patients here had that black hazy outline over their aura's but it was never one solid color. But when staring at Gwen she saw nothing but pure darkness. She was explained to before that her abilities would become hazy and numb due to certain experimentations so she had always just assumed that because Gwen was always around for those experiments that she was just a main component of an example of that, although Violet was never exactly quiet convinced even passed the extensive explanations.

"May I leave now?..." The smaller girl inquired as she heard the rustling of folders and a large beeping noise being heard all throughout the tiny room and the sound of a door being opened by a key card. Usually, Violet was allowed to leave the testing room and her own room under supervision so that she doesn't try anything. Not that she can anyways, she doesn't hold that type of extensive danger and is labeled as 'stable' in her case files but obviously is to be looked upon in case any of these changes.  
"Hm? Oh, yes, of course, Violet, let me just check your ankle brace." Gwen bent down and pressed down on the brace around Violet's ankle, it creating a small beeping noise translating to her that the damn thing was still working and would detect if she were to try and leave. Not that Violet ever thought about trying to escape, in fact, why would she when there were so many things holding her back from doing so. She stood up, her black hair that sometimes had a yellow undertone, slightly fell over her pale features and wrapped around her thin frame, she hated how long it was but if they wanted a haircut here then good luck convincing the barber that you weren't going to hurt them despite being told beforehand hand, seriously they thought she could control how others feel and convince them to 'go crazy' or 'suicidal'. It was honestly a load of bullshit in her opinion and all she wanted was a haircut that day but never got it because they had to escort the barber out. She blew away a strand of hair out of her face before taking her walking stick from off the side of the table and walked out of the room, already have been here long enough to know exactly where everything was and where she was headed off towards.  
She walked down the east wing with a soft sigh, the soft tapping of her cane against each wall and door could be heard from the deathly silent halls, as it normally was beside the soft talking of the other people who worked and facilitated the place. This place is best known as The Evergreen Experimental Hospital, where people who were admitted are immediately seen as a danger to society, although Violet thought of that as further from the truth. This place held so many secrets that many, 'outsiders' weren't allowed to know of nor see. Whatever they can't see, can't hurt them is what the facility generally live by, a slogan that she's grown familiar of over time, something that Gwen always said when Violet ever asked.

She gently tapped a door right next to her, feeling a slight vibration coming from the door and a small 'clink' come from it. She reaches her hand out and gently swiped her finger against the plate number right next to the door

Subject 0-068

A small smile rose to her lips as she looked through the small window in front of the door and saw a hunched up figure in a corner, radiating a soft blueish purple hue.  
Sadness and Drowsiness.  
She frowned at that and slowly raised her knuckle up to gently tap on the tiny window, in hopes that the girl in the corner would hear her. When that didn't work she tapped slightly louder in an attempt to get the girl's attention. She saw as the aura flickered slightly, probably due to Malena buzzing out.

Malena Martinez was 'Subject 0-068', classified as unstable and a danger to society, but was looked upon as Violet's biological older sister. Malena's ability was plain and simple, she was an Electrokinetic and is able to control, bend, and produce electricity at her own accord. Or at least we use 'accord' very loosely here as seen from multiple test results and encounters with the girl that her powers correspond to her emotional wellbeing and state. That meaning that if she were to become angered or frustrated with someone to a certain breaking point she could potentially end up killing someone even if it all ends up being accidental. It was clear that many of the experiments were mostly aimed towards sedating her and finding out how her powers react to situations that pose a threat, not to mention the many chemicals that she gets injected with, and it was sad that each day that they were eventually going to be placed into some sort of experiment for them to only get killed. It happened often here, each subject either falling ill due to a chemical imbalance, finding a way to hurt themselves, or lashing out resulting in them being killed 'humanely'. It didn't matter here as more patients came almost every day replacing old ones with new ones. Violet sometimes worried about his sister one day just lashing out and hurting someone badly or she one day just passes away because they injected her with something her body just couldn't take.

Malena stood up from the small corner, slightly walking a bit awkwardly and sluggishly towards the door, looking out that tiny window with a blank expression that slowly grew softer upon seeing Violet's faded milky eyes. She looked tired and ready to pass out and second but was willing to keep up a conversation even if it were only for a few minutes.

"Hey, Vi..." Malena spoke with a small yet tired voice that almost seemed aggressive if it wasn't for the dizziness in her every move.  
Violet felt a bit concerned at that, but she knew how much of the stress and just the experiments, in general, can wear heavy on the blonde haired girl in front of her, "Hey Mal...how's it going?" Violet spoke up slightly only for Malena to hum a small noise of disapproval.  
"Oh, it's going alright. Not in a way that I want it to, but it's going." She spoke very sluggishly yet still in that same aggravated tone that she always seems to hold. She had a right to be angry and agitated when she was trapped in a confined space 24 hours, 6 days a week. Her experiments would usually go on in her own room with either Gwen coming in normally despite the warnings given to wear protective gear. It was almost as if the tall professor didn't believe any of the warnings given to her.  
And in some weird way, they started to look up to her because of that.  
Sure she really wasn't much older than them seeing as though it had only been around 3 years? Maybe 4? It was hard to keep track of. That she had been assigned to become their facilitative professor as their previous one had unfortunately passed away due to a terminal illness. Either that or they killed the poor man. Who knows? If anything the girls doubted that the leading authority who ran the place would even allow anyone to leave.  
"I'm sorry to hear that Malena... were you sedated?" Violet held a small frown on her lips as she pressed her palm against the tiny window in an attempt to get closer with her sister.

"Yeah. But I saw it coming once the meds started to kick in for a dopamine boost." Malena rolled her shoulder with a lackluster look on her face. They had given her anti-depression pills by the look of it or as they told her, 'happy pills', the core reactant to that was not pretty in the slightest, she couldn't express anything other than happiness that only seemed faked with the obvious sad notes that fell on her features when certain topics were brought up even though she was technically still holding up a smile. She was in pain but nobody could hear her.  
"I can only assume that you'd be tired after all of that..." Violet replied in a softer tone, not knowing the full extent of the experiment.  
"Extremely. I was actually going to take a small rest after the halls ring." Malena hesitated before pressing her palm against the window.  
Violet chewed at her bottom lip in thought slightly before saying something extremely softly but audible enough to where Malena could hear "..I...I love you, okay? Even if I can't exactly be with you right now... You're still my sister...and I just wanted you to know that."  
Malena's features softened at that, her hand slightly clenching into a fist. She was about to respond until the faint ring of bells could be heard all across the hall.  
"I gotta go, bye Malena," Violet said quickly before very mournfully taking her hand off of the tiny window and she hustled towards her room.

Malena sighed and inhaled sharply, her hair and eyes softly flickering with electricity. She slid down the door and rested her back against it before letting tears slip down her face. In a soft and inaudible voice, she whispered out,

'I love you too.'

**Author's Note:**

> 1847 words-  
> That's probably the longest I've ever written, especially for a first chapter.  
> I really hope that you guys will enjoy this as much as I am going to enjoy writing this!
> 
> And for now,
> 
> This is WCT, signing out-/////////////
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Loading...
> 
> Please hold.
> 
>  
> 
> Gwen softly sighed looking down at the screens that flashed by every room flickering towards each wing. She looked at her notes before typing onto her computer,
> 
> Relationship status between the two sisters is falling slim.
> 
> She stopped for a second before typing again with sad eyes,
> 
> No longer sure how long until one of them can't take it any longer. \


End file.
